


Bad Vibes

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: Nonsexual Kinktober 2019 [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco Whump, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Cisco gets bad vibes all day.





	Bad Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> today's kink/prompt is overstimulation.

Cisco had been bombarded with vibes all day. At random, things he touched would bring visions of growth, decay, strangers, friends, planets, space. He was left reeling after vibing the death of a star. He was in pain and freezing and burning, it was all too much. So much light and then nothing.

He bumped into the bookshelf during his crawl back to the bedroom. That brought one of the few pleasant, or at least neutral, vibes of the day. Him and Mick and arranging the bookshelf against the wall, centering it under Leonard's guidance. Present day Cisco leaned against the wall, exhausted, just as he'd been after moving said bookshelf.

Cisco cried when he finally made it under the covers. He had no clue what was up with his powers that day. All he knew was that he was scared to touch things. A can of chicken noodle soup could show him chickens being beheaded. If a goddamn bookshelf could give him a vibe, it was a miracle that the bed and blankets hadn't. Cisco was terrified of what the next vibe would bring.

The curtains didn't block out enough light. The Xbox was thrumming. Cisco felt all floaty and weird even with the weighted blanket. Cisco shivered and turned away from the window. There was still too much light. Any light had been too much light after the supernova vibe.  
Cisco managed to get some precious sleep when he heard the door. Leonard and Mick's boots were shuffling in the living room. Cisco was so happy they were home for a split-second before he became scared of what vibes they'd give him. He pulled the covers up more so there'd be as little of him to touch as possible.

He forgot about his hair. He didn't blame them, he loved his hair too.

"Awww, not feeling good, doll?" Mick said while Leonard carded through his hair. Mick had gently squeezed his shoulder before rubbing his back.

All the words Cisco wanted to say, all the screams he wanted to shout were tangled and stuck in his throat. Cisco shivered and teared up, waiting for whatever dreadful thing a vibe might bring.

"Cisco?" Leonard said, pausing his petting. Mick had likewise paused his rubs, but his hand was still on Cisco's back. At least there were blankets between Mick's touches and Cisco. Leonard had gone right in.

"Bad vibes," Cisco managed to get out. "Bad vibes all day."

Now Mick took his hand away.

Cisco knew Mick and Leonard did a lot more touching of him than each other, because Cisco liked being touched more. But they also knew that touches were how he got the majority of his vibes. Cisco wanted to be held, yet he knew that wasn't safe. He wasn't in any physical danger, but the emotional danger of vibing any random thing... Cisco wanted to be held! He wanted to be grounded and anchored. He wanted to be safe.

Leonard started singing with Mick backing him up by humming. It was a slow, steady tune. Not too fast. And it covered up the Xbox's thrumming!

Cisco couldn't identify the song, but it was helping him breathe easier. His boyfriends were helping him breathe easier. Cisco wiped his eyes.

He went back to sleep. Safe and comforted without being touched.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy the rest of Nonsexual Kinktober 2019!


End file.
